Two Strawberries, One Dilemma
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Burdened by boy troubles, poor Ichigo ends up spilling her guts to an understanding Amu, who unfortunately, knows exactly how troubling boys can be. If that wasn't enough, the two powerless/Chara-less girls are suddenly attacked. Will they manage to be heroines without their powers or will someone(s)(?) come in and rescue them? Ugh, boys. Amu/Ikuto, Ichigo/Kisshu. First Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

…

Hinamori Amu, twelve years old, sighed as she absently spun her spoon around in her tea. Her other friends, the former and current Guardians, all stared at her.

"Is something wrong, Hinamori-san?" The king, Hotori Tadase, asked. She looked up at her perfect princely idol, seeing his sweet ruby eyes stare at her, and blushed slightly.

"N-No, not really," stammered the pinkette. "I was just…thinking about this and that."

"It seems like you were just spacing out again," said Rima, sipping her tea.

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Kukai, defending his friend. "But, what were you thinking about?"

Amu's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly tell them that she was thinking about her troubling love life, especially when a majority of her crushes were sitting right there with her! "Uh, um, n-nothing really! Like I said, I was just thinking about this and that!"

Her friends gave her suspicious looks, though Nagihiko (who had revealed to her that he was really Nadeshiko, shocking her) and Rima were giving her knowing looks. Normally, her Charas would be teasing her as well, but they had gone back into their eggs like everyone else's.

Yaya had a twinkle in her eyes as she smirked at the older girl. "Eh? You wouldn't happen to be thinking about boys, would you, Amu?" The former Joker blushed brightly as the boys at the table all raised eyebrows at her, Kukai grinning devilishly, Kairi and Tadase blushing, and Nagi chuckling lightly. Rima and Yaya were smirking at her.

The twelve-year-old was saved from further embarrassment as she spotted the time on her cell phone, making her honey colored eyes widen. "Oh, no; I have to get going! My parents are going out so I have to get home to watch Ami," she explained rapidly as she threw her stuff into her bag and raced out of the Royal Garden. "See you guys, tomorrow!"

Amu was heaving by the time she reached her home, where her parents were already half way out the door. They said goodbye, saying they would be back by early morning and that there was some extra money if she wanted to go out for dinner, and left their two daughters alone. Before Amu could even catch her breath, her sister demanded that they go to the park.

She took one look at the three-year-old and sighed, too tired to argue. Ami squealed happily, somehow knowing that she had beaten the dejected preteen, and grabbed her sister's hand as she dragged her outside.

Amu collapsed on the bench, watching her sister race around the playground with her dolls. She relaxed her shoulders and was about to fall asleep when her cell phone suddenly rang, startling her. To her surprise, it was her cousin. They hadn't spoken in years, due to busy schedules and because they lived on opposite sides of Tokyo.

"Hello?" She greeted, keeping her eyes on Ami. "Hey, yeah, no; it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Amu listened to her cousin talk. "Sure, we can meet, but aren't you on the other side of Tokyo? Oh, okay. Yeah, no; my parents are out of town too. Really? I'm only a few blocks away from there. Mhm, I'm at the park with Ami. Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Amu looked around as she hung up, looking for her cousin. Finally, she spotted a young girl her age with strawberry red hair running towards her. "Ichigo," she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her cousin. "How are you?"

Momomiya Ichigo looked up at her cousin, nodding as she pulled away from the hug with a tired expression. "I'm fine; what about you?"

Amu sighed, thinking about her messed-up love life and how she kind of missed chasing after X-Eggs with her Character Transformations. "I guess I'm fine. So, what did you want to talk about?" The two preteen girls sat on the bench, with Amu glancing over at the park to make sure her sister was alright.

Ichigo blew her hair out of her face. "Um, you see…I've had some trouble in the past, nothing serious, really," she added quickly. "The trouble has passed and everything is alright. But during this sequence of troubling events…I've encountered a lot of boy problems. You see, I'm kind-of dating this guy, Aoyama-kun, but I recently realized that I also like my boss-who's only a few years older than me-Shirogane. He's kind of bossy and inconsiderate at times, but he can be really sweet. But I also kind-of like this other guy, Kisshu, who was part of this…gang who had been troublesome. The gang and I are good friends now, and I know he has feelings for me, but I'm not sure. He's really perverted, always stealing kisses from me and telling me he loves me even though in the past, he called me his toy, and I'm really confused."

She said all of this in one breath, and was gasping for air by the end as she stared at her stunned cousin.

Finally, Amu shook her head and replied, "Firstly, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me this but you've come to the wrong person. I have plenty of boy problems, myself, though it's mostly between two guys. There were more guys involved but I crossed them off once I realized my feelings for them would not lead anywhere but friendship. I'm in a similar boat, I guess. I'm kind of seeing this guy, Tadase, but we're not dating even though we've confessed to each other." Amu sighed. "But there's also this other guy, Ikuto, who's a few years older than me. He's really perverted too, doing things like biting my ear and making embarrassing comments, but he's really sweet and he makes me blush like nobody else…and I'm really confused, too."

Ichigo sighed and blew her hair out of her face. "I don't know what to do, Amu. I really like Aoyama-kun, and I thought I even loved him, but I don't know…lately, he's been so distant with me and I feel like I'm doing something wrong because he's so perfect and I'm just…ugh! I don't know how to explain this without going into detail! Don't get me wrong, Amu, I love you and all but there are some things that cannot be explained."

Her cousin ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't worry; I understand," she reassured, thinking how troublesome it would be to explain the guardian characters and the fiasco with Easter. "I also have some stuff I wouldn't know how to talk about. I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I really can't help you." She threw her head back and squealed angrily. "Ugh, why are boys so confusing?"

The two girls sat in silence, each of them thinking about their boy dilemmas.

Ami suddenly ran over, shaking her sister's knee. "Onee-chan, can I go with Kei-kun and his Mama to get taiyaki?" The pink haired girl stared at her sister before looking over and seeing their neighbors standing nearby. She sighed.

"Um, sure, but make sure you come right back, okay? Stay with Kei and his mom." She gave her sister some yen, enough to pay for some taiyaki.

Ami grinned, taking the yen happily. "Thank you, Onee-chan," she exclaimed before racing over to her friend.

Ichigo smiled sweetly. "She's so adorable; I haven't seen her since she was…well, she wasn't born yet, was she?" Amu shook her head and her cousin sighed. "Oh, well."

Suddenly, the sun disappeared and a dark aura began to form. Ichigo and Amu leapt up, each thinking it was something else. They looked around worriedly, oblivious to her cousin doing the same, and a large horde of X-Eggs came out from one direction.

Amu gasped, thinking that it was probably the leftover ones the Guardians hadn't been able to capture. Meanwhile, an ugly Chimera beast crawled out from the ground and Ichigo backed away in surprise. Was it one of the beasts that she and the Mews hadn't been able to catch and one that the aliens had forgotten about?

Both girls were about to leap into action when they each remembered they were powerless. "Oh, no," they both exclaimed in horror.

Amu, hoping her sister was safe with her friend, grabbed her cousin's arm. "We have to get out of here," she said, her eyes still on the X-Eggs. And then she spotted the Chimera beast and gasped. "What the hell is that?!"

"Um, I don't know," lied Ichigo before turned and saw the X-Eggs. "Actually, I do, but it's a long story…What is that?!"

"It's a long story," repeated Amu before running down the block, dragging the strawberry red haired girl with her. "But to sum it up, there are eggs of children's hearts born from the feelings of desire or something like. When the child believes their dream or desire strong enough, they become guardian characters to help the child. But when the child doubts their dream or desire, they turn into X-Eggs…like that! I used to have four Charas, but they went back into their eggs and I can't access the special transformation to purify the X-Eggs! Now what's your story?!"

Ichigo dared to look over her shoulder, squeaking when she saw both the cloud of X-Eggs and the Chimera beast chasing after them. "I was infused with animal DNA, along with four of my other best friends, and we had to fight those Chimera animals that were created by these aliens who were the bad guys but are now the good guys! After the aliens went back to their planet with this positive energy called Mew Aqua to heal their planet, all of our powers went away so I can't do the transformation either!"

"Well, this sucks," exclaimed Amu as she suddenly turned sharply, ducking into a dark ally. The two girls hid as the X-Eggs and Chimera beast ran past them. After a few moments, they let out a sigh of relief. "But I can't stand here, knowing that there are X-Eggs out there! It's my job to purify them and make sure those eggs return to their owners' hearts!"

"And it's my job to get rid of the parasite inside the Chimera beast and return the spirit to the rightful owner," added Ichigo, looking just as determined as her cousin. They were both heroines until the very end, after all. "I may just be a normal girl now, but that doesn't mean I can't try!"

Amu nodded. "I can still try to talk to the X-Eggs and make them doubt their feelings of doubt!" Her cousin looked confused by the sentence, but nodded and the two of them quickly ran back out. Due to their thumping hearts and adrenaline, they didn't realize that an egg was cracking or that the pendant in her pocket was glowing slightly.

The two girls ran back to the park, where the found the X-Eggs and Chimera beast working together to wreck havoc. There were several unconscious people on the ground, from either having their spirits or their eggs taken out.

Neither of them had their friends around for back-up, but they weren't going to back down when the heroine was needed. Their previous boy troubles were shoved aside as they scrambled to come up with a plan.

Ichigo gasped as she saw the Chimera beast sniffing some of the small children on the ground, and she scowled at it. She leaped into the air with cat-like agility, though she didn't realize it, and grabbed an X-Egg before hurling it at the beast.

"Hey, knock it off," she exclaimed, glaring at the beast. "You can't come here and start doing those evil things! I won't let you!" Ichigo stopped her rant as she realized her thigh was becoming warm. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pendant, staring at in surprise. The words slipped out of her mouth, sounding almost hopeful. "Mew-Mew Strawberry…Metamorphosis!"

The warm feeling washed over her and next thing she knew, her pink hair was rustling in the wind with the familiar cat ears over her head. She pointed at the Chimera beast, now more determined than ever. She would question why her powers were back later, though it included yelling at Shirogane. "Alright, now you'll really be sorry!"

Amu stared at her cousin in shock. She had heard of the rumors from the news about a group of superheroes on the other side of Tokyo, but she didn't think her own cousin was one of them!

"Wow, she really is a heroine," she whispered before she tumbled to the ground, dodging an attack from the X-Eggs. "But that doesn't mean I'm not either!" The eggs in her bag cracked even further. "I won't lose!" Amu gasped as the familiar feeling overcame her and like her cousin, the words came out in an almost hopeful tone. "My own heart, unlock!"

Soon, Amulet Heart was standing on the park bench and glaring at the suddenly intimidated X-Eggs. "Alright, this is so not cute anymore! It's time to move it or lose it, buster!"

The two battles raged on, occasionally crossing paths so that Ichigo was fighting the X-Eggs and Amu was fighting the Chimera beast, but they eventually switched back. Soon, their opponents were weakened and they launched their final attacks.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Negative Heart, lock on!"

Ichigo and Amu stood on the playground, out of breath since they were so obviously out-of-shape, as the parasite left the dog and disappeared while the X-Eggs purified and flew off to their owners. The unconscious people soon woke up and groggily went on with their lives as they walked away, obviously confused.

Amu turned to her cousin, seeing Mew Ichigo, and smirked slightly. "Nice pink hair and cat ears."

Ichigo snorted, clearly not amused as she gestured to her cousin's outfit. "You're one to talk; that outfit is so not you."

The Joker rolled her eyes. "Oh, trust me; I know." Then both of their eyes widened as they realized the implications as to what had happened.

"My Charas/powers are back!? Wait, what is going on?! You explain first! No, you! No, _you_! Stop copying me!"

Soon, Ami returned and followed her sister and cousin back to the house as she listened to the story of aliens and guardian characters. The story was then repeated for confirmation when they returned to the house, where Ami disappeared into her bedroom with her taiyaki.

Both twelve-year-olds had splitting headaches as they attempted to process the information suddenly thrown at them. It was easy enough to believe, considering their own situations were also out-of-the-ordinary, but it was still difficult to absorb.

Amu celebrated with her four Charas while Ichigo suddenly regained all of her previous cat-like habits, such as drowsiness.

"You know," started Ichigo after a few minutes, struggling to not fall asleep on the comfortable bed Amu had. "Now we both know the true stories behind our boy problems." She smirked at her cousin. "And as a cat, I can't help but wish you the best with that Ikuto guy…" Then she sighed. "But the Tadase guy also sounds like my Aoyama-kun so I feel conflicted. If I feel like Ikuto is a better match for you, who I am so much like, then does that mean that Kisshu is a better match for me?"

"And if Aoyama is a better match for you, who I am so much like, then does that mean that Tadase is a better match for me?" Amu asked, morphing the question to fit her situation.

Ran sighed irritably. Now she had two Amus to deal with! "Ugh, just do what your heart is telling you to do!" Her sisters nodded.

"You have to imagine a life with them in ten years, desu," suggested Su as she came in with a plate of cookies, helped by Dia. They set the plate on the bed, between the two girls. "And how you would act in a relationship with them now, desu."

"Be honest with yourselves," said Dia, nodding in agreement.

"I can draw you with each of the boys to help you," suggested Miki, who had seen pictures of Ichigo's boys from pictures on her phone. "Although, personally, I think all of them sound so cool." Her eyes started to twinkle as she entered that romantic state of hers, making her bearer and sisters shake their heads. Ichigo just looked amused.

Amu shook her head and sighed. "Everybody expects me to be with Tadase-kun, saying we're cute together, but when I imagine our lives together…I see myself being cute and girly all the time, and even though it's nice, it's not entirely who I am. I'm always on my toes, watching every step I make in case I mess up and have him lose interest in me."

Ichigo nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. I always feel like I have to be a step ahead of Aoyama-kun or else I might do something embarrassing and have him realize he can do better." Then she frowned. "But with Shirogane, I have to do pretty much the same or else he'll make fun of me. Actually, Kisshu will do the same thing but his tone is more playful than Shirogane's."

"Ikuto is the same," replied Amu, blowing her hair out of her face. "I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not around him, but he always makes me feel both relaxed and on guard. Does that make sense?"

The cat-like girl nodded. "Sort of, yeah." She fell back on her cousin's bed. "Agh, why do boys have to be so damn confusing?! Can't they just stay out of the picture once you think you're in love so they don't mess up your feelings?"

"I'm so tempted to Chara Change with the both of you," growled Ran, who, like her sisters, already knew which of the boys the two girls preferred. Even if the two girls themselves didn't already figure it out.

Dia chuckled as she patted her sister's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll realize it eventually. Both Amu and Ichigo are very bright, despite their various moments that suggest otherwise."

Amu ran her hand through her hair with a frustrated expression, oblivious to the conversation her Charas were having. "I don't know which boy to pick!"

"Why, me, of course."

Amu and Ichigo jumped in surprise, shrieking, as a certain blue haired male entered the bedroom. The pinkette immediately blushed, glaring at him, while her cousin stared at him warily.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?" Amu demanded, her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be in France, looking for your dad!"

Tsukiyomi Ikuto shrugged as his Chara flew over to the other four. "And you're supposed to lock your balcony door, _Amu_."

Ichigo snapped her fingers as she turned to her blushing cousin. "Oh, so this is the Ikuto guy you were talking about?" Ikuto was suddenly aware of her.

"Hm, who are you?" He asked.

Amu reluctantly introduced them. "Ichigo, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's a cat-like guy and he can see Charas too. Ikuto, this is my cousin, Momomiya Ichigo. She's a cat-like girl and she's part of the Tokyo Mew-Mew heroine group." Ichigo nodded awkwardly as they fell into a silence.

Miki rolled her eyes. "They've been discussing their similar love life troubles for the past hour or so, after they defeated a group of X-Eggs and this Chimera beast thing."

Ikuto blinked once. "Interesting," was all he said. A vein throbbed on top of Amu's head as she glared at him.

"Interesting?" She repeated. "This is almost as shocking as learning about the guardian characters and Easter and the X-Eggs and everything else, and all you have to say is 'interesting', Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!" The cat-like male didn't reply, merely walking out of the room and annoying her even more. Amu chased after him, still shouting as Su and Ran followed her while telling her to calm down.

Ichigo blinked before she turned to Dia, seeing as how Miki and Yoru were too busy flirting to notice anything else. "Can you do me a favor and make sure she sees her feelings for that guy? Even I can see how they feel about each other, and I just found out."

Dia nodded. "I will do best, but it is up to her in the end." Then she gestured out the balcony window. "But I think you have other things to worry about." She grabbed her sister and Yoru before leading them out of the room.

Ichigo was confused until she heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey, it's been a while, huh, Koneko-chan!" Her face drained of all color as she turned to the balcony, seeing Kisshu floating over it. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What are you doing all the way on this side of Tokyo?"

"Um…visiting my cousin," sputtered Ichigo, stunned. Then she frowned and glared at him accusingly. "But what are you doing here?"

Kisshu shrugged as he let himself in. "I picked up some energy from one of my Chimera anima. I guess one of them got away from you?" He smirked at her and she scowled at him. "So, was your cousin the blue kitty cat or the screeching strawberry-head?"

"Who's a screeching strawberry-head?" Amu demanded, having entered the room a few seconds before with Ikuto right behind her. Their Charas had unfortunately been kidnapped by Ami. "How dare you…" Then she looked at him, and then at her cousin's posture. "Oh, you must be the Kisshu alien guy that Ichigo was talking about."

Kisshu smirked at the leader of the Mews, who was blushing. "Oh, so you've been gossiping about me, Koneko-chan?" Ichigo squealed angrily at the nickname, glaring at him.

Ikuto smirked. "For someone who called me a kitty-cat, you're alright." The alien looked up at him, confused, before he spotted the way the blue haired male was somewhat guarding the pinkette.

"Ah, so it seems that we are both in love with stubborn strawberries who refuse to see the truth," remarked Kisshu casually, exchanging mischievous looks with Ikuto. Amu and Ichigo watched them interact cautiously.

"I definitely don't like the idea of them together," muttered Amu, making her cousin nod in agreement. "Two crazy perverts together…" The two girls shuddered while the alien and the cat grinned wickedly, almost sadistically, at them as the five Charas slowly floated into the room, looking disheveled and exhausted. Ran spotted the alien and immediately caught on to what was happening.

She stomped her foot, shaking her pom-poms angrily. "Oh my Chara, will you just admit your feelings for him and stop being so stubborn?!" Ran and Su then shoved Amu forwards, making her fall and having Ikuto catch her, while Miki and Yoru did the same to Ichigo, who was caught by Kisshu.

Amu gasped softly as she looked up at Ikuto, captivated by his sapphire blue eyes. She couldn't remember a time, other than when he was being controlled by Easter, when she had fallen and he hadn't been there for her. He was always there when she needed him, wasn't he? He accepted all of her, didn't he? Not like Tadase, who made her feel like she needed to be like Amulet Heart to keep his attention. Her heart was beating a million times a minute. Was this love?

Ichigo looked up warily, afraid to look at him, but was stunned by the genuine concern laced in Kisshu's yellow eyes. Her heart began to pound at the close proximity with the alien, and that confused her greatly. They were enemies, well, not anymore, but still. She should hate him, especially after everything he had done. But then again…he had been doing the same thing as her, and that was fighting for their planet. He always kept her on his toes and despite his sadistic (abusive even) ways of showing it, he genuinely cared for her, didn't he? Was this why he was making her feel all fuzzy inside? No one else, not even her precious Aoyama, could make her feel like this. Was this love?

The five meddling Charas all high-fived each other before they disappeared down the hall, leaving the two blooming couples by themselves.

Finally, Ikuto and Kisshu helped the girls stand but each kept a somewhat close distance between them. Ichigo refused to meet the alien's eyes as he watched her carefully, and Amu was shuffling her feet nervously as Ikuto seemingly stared into her soul.

Finally, the two girls turned to each other and blurted out, "Maybe we can go on a double date?" Then they blushed brightly, realizing the objects of their affections were smirking.

"Normally, it makes sense to ask your partner on a date before you suggest a double date, but you've always been special, Amu," remarked Ikuto, making her stick her tongue out at him. "But I'd go anywhere with you, if it helps." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she glared at him.

"I'd be delighted to go out with you, but what about the Tree-Hugger?" Kisshu asked, looking at the girl he loved sadly. Ichigo saw the pain in his eyes, and heard it in his voice. His love for her ran deep and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

"Aoyama and I have been done for a long time," said Ichigo softly. "My feelings for him are nothing compared to the ones I have for you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." Kisshu looked up and grinned at her.

"Apology accepted," he replied. "So…about that date?"

"But wait," interrupted Amu, walking over to them. "Won't people question your clothes and ears?" She gestured towards his outfit and then made a show of tugging on one of his ears, making him grimace.

"I guess that is a problem," agreed Ichigo, biting her lip. She looked confused when the alien, aka her new boyfriend, chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. He avoided her gaze, automatically making her suspicious. "Kisshu, what are you not telling me?"

Kisshu sighed. "Pai discovered a hidden power that was once forgotten by our people; we have the ability to change our features so that we can look like another species, such as the humans." He made a point of showing her of his power as his ears shrunk to a normal size and he became slightly tanner, so he was not as pasty as he had been. Ichigo looked outraged.

"You…you…" She sputtered, annoyed he had never told her though she was somewhat relieved that he hadn't discovered it until after they had become allies. After all, he definitely would have stalked her in his disguise if he knew then!

Amu quickly moved to defuse the situation. "I'm sure Ikuto can run home and get some clothes for Kisshu while the two of us get ready. We can go eat at that nice restaurant and then walk around the park or something." She couldn't help but smirk and tease her cousin, ignoring the horror of how Ikuto was rubbing off on her. "Maybe you and Ikuto can go catch some fish in the pond, that is, if you don't mind getting wet."

Both Ichigo and Ikuto scowled at her, hissing at the mention of water.

Amu merely smiled innocently. "Now, boys, why don't you get out so your girlfriends can get all pretty for you?" This seemed to improve Ikuto's mood and Kisshu smiled affectionately at his Koneko-chan.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what you wear," the alien promised, making her blush.

Meanwhile, Ikuto said, "Even if you looked like an old hag, I would still love you." Amu blushed, glaring at him. "Come on, alien-boy; let's go get you some clothes while these two strawberries get dressed." His cat ears popped out and Kisshu nodded, intending to follow him in the air since he didn't want to blindly teleport, and the two boys leaped out the balcony door.

Amu and Ichigo exchanged looks, neither of them liking the idea of those two alone together.

"I guess I have to break up with Aoyama-kun," said Ichigo as she rummaged through her cousin's closet. "I hope he'll understand."

"And I guess I have to explain things to Tadase-kun," said Amu as she frowned at all of her outfits. For some reason, she suddenly hated all of them. "He won't be happy, but he'll come around." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, I know; Miki can draw us our outfits!" Ichigo looked confused by that statement but became excited once her cousin explained.

The two girls finished getting ready in record time and their dates soon arrived, looking as dashing as they were beautiful. It was funny how their happily-ever-after ended nothing like they had expected when they began their initial boy talk in the park.

It was also funny how they seemed to have fallen on similar paths. The innocent strawberry heroine had gotten snatched by the bad-boy pervert from the so-called perfect prince.

And neither of them would have wanted it any other way.

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Tokyo Mew-Mew!**

**Oh my goodness, why did I write this? Where did this idea come from?! I have too many things to worry about, including my other stories and summer homework, to write a crossover!**

**Ugh, it was probably rushed, wasn't it? It's so hard to write crossovers because you got to make sure the plot is alright, fits both storylines somehow, and make sure the characters aren't OOC. It's so frustrating!**

**Maybe it's because this is my first crossover, and it involves two of my favorite animes, so I'm stressed about making it perfect?**

**Anyways, enough about me panicking. **

**I discovered Tokyo Mew-Mew first, and instantly loved it. I remember feeling so annoyed and angry at the world when Ichigo decided to pick Aoyama over Kisshu because the alien had managed to capture my heart. Yes, he was sadistic and abusive to her, but…okay, yeah, got nothing there. But his feelings for her were real and she didn't even consider them. Plus, what kind of storyline has the main character stick with the same love interest throughout the entire series? I think that's pissed me off the most.**

**Anyhow, soon after I finished TMM, I discovered Shugo Chara through a friend and I instantly loved Ikuto. There's something about cat-guys that gets me going, for some odd reason. (It's a sign I'm going to be a cat-lady!) And I love bad-boys, well not love, but you know, so a bad-boy cat-guy just got to me! I just love the entire anime, and I remember spending my entire winter break reading the manga too, and I'm so glad that Amu ended up picking Ikuto (though in the anime, she ended up picking Tadase! Dammit!). **

**And as you can see, I found a lot of similarities between TMM and SC so I thought a crossover would be fitting and fun to write (which it was). Clearly, there's a lot of work to be done since the lack of Amuto and Kisshu/Ichigo (I don't know the mash-up name) is bothersome. I hope it doesn't seem rushed either, and that I didn't screw up. This is my first crossover and the first time I wrote for Tokyo Mew-Mew, so I hope it's not bad.**

**Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you left a review and told me what you thought about this. If you don't like something about it, feel free to be honest about it. I appreciate any advice you might have. Also, don't hesitate to tell me if you found any mistakes somewhere. I normally don't re-read my stories until later on, and I don't have a beta, so please tell me if you find anything.**

**Okay…so…I guess…I'll shut up now?**


	2. Chapter 2

…

"Why did I agree to this?" Two girls muttered, hiding their mortified expressions as they slid further down the booth seats. Their boyfriends, who had been regretfully left alone together when they went to the restroom earlier, were making a big show of proving who was the manliest of the two.

Amu blew her hair out of her face as she took a drink of her iced tea, watching her perverted cat-boyfriend give Kisshu a triumphant look as he scored another goal at air hockey. She knew Ikuto wanted to prove he was the best-it was a guy thing-but she honestly just wanted to enjoy her first date.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a similar dilemma as she watched her alien-in-disguise boyfriend challenge Ikuto to another ridiculous video game as they ignored the two twelve-year-olds. At first, it had been really cute to watch them try to show off, but it soon grew annoying when the cousins realized they had been practically ditched.

"This is such a waste of time," said Amu, frowning as she watched Ikuto and Kisshu glare at each other. "I feel like _they're _the ones on the date, and not us." The leader of the Mews nodded reluctantly and they shared a look, coming to the same conclusion as they stood.

Ichigo sighed as the two girls walked out of the roller arcade. "I know they're just being guys, but honestly! He's really lucky he's cute…not that I would ever say that to him, or risk suffering endless teasing." Her cousin nodded understandingly as they looked up and down the darkened street before crossing it. "Ow, these shoes are killing me; your feet are way smaller than mine."

"Let's just transform and go back to my house," suggested Amu. The strawberry redhead nodded as they ducked into an alley, careful as to not be seen. A few seconds later, Mew Ichigo and Amulet Heart were leaping over the rooftops over the city. Miki and her sisters were exchanging looks as they followed the two peeved girls; Yoru had decided to stay at the roller arcade, mostly because there was food everywhere but also to explain the girls' disappearance.

A few minutes later, their transformations ended and the two girls entered the Hinamori household with a longing to settle in the bath and forget their disastrous double date. The only thing that stopped them from doing so was the fact that the house was practically in shambles.

Amu dropped her purse as a horrified expression formed on her features, slowly walking into the living room to spot her three-year-old sister sitting in the middle of a huge mess with ice cream stains covering a majority of her face. "W-what….what _happened_?"

Ami tilted her head cutely, staring at her sister with a confused expression as she blinked twice. "Onee-chan left and I was hungry…" She then clapped her sticky, ice cream coated hands together proudly before she pointed towards the messy kitchen. The freezer door was left wide open and there was a stool in front of it, allowing Amu to see that several things had fallen to the ground and that the frozen food had melted and were most likely spoiled.

"All by myself," exclaimed Ami proudly just as her cousin entered the room, gasping loudly.

The pink haired girl gasped, paling considerably. She couldn't believe how foolish and irresponsible she had been to forget that her little sister would be home alone while she went on her date! Ami had been in her room, playing with her toys, when Ikuto and Kisshu had stopped by hours ago. With the sudden realization that she had indeed loved Ikuto, the memory of her agreeing to watch the three-year-old while their parents were away had completely slipped her mind.

She collapsed on the couch, ignoring the sticky liquid that seeped through her clothing-she really hoped it was juice-and placed a hand over her forehead. "I…I left my sister all alone, didn't I? I'm such a terrible sister." Amu moaned. "I can't believe I did all of this just because I got carried away by a boy! My dad would have a heart attack if he found out…" She gasped suddenly, shooting upright. "My dad, no, what would my _mother _say if she found out? Oh god, they're coming back _tomorrow morning_! How the hell am I supposed to clean all of this up and…and…explain everything?"

Ichigo saw that her cousin was about to have a heart attack, and nothing her four Charas were saying could calm her, so she moved quickly across the room and forced the pinkette to stand. "Listen, Amu. You need to calm down." She surveyed the room, internally cringing at the thought of having to clean it up alone. "I'll help you clean up everything and I'm sure your parents wouldn't believe a three-year-old over their twelve-year-old daughter, who had done nothing in the past to doubt their trust in her."

Amu wasn't any calmer, however. "But I have! My mother found out about this time when I secretly kept Ikuto here because he was hiding from his stepfather, and she was really disappointed by my lack of trust in her! She'll know something's up for sure!"

The strawberry Mew shook her head. "We have a lot of time before your parent come home, Amu; we can clean everything up in time, get Ami in the bath and bribe her with some toys or something, and your parents will never know we even left."

The soothing tone from her normally ditzy and rash cousin had the Joker thinking more clearly as she nodded slowly. "Yeah…yeah, I guess if we hurry and…" Her eyes wandered over to the kitchen and she frowned. "But what about all that food that Ami had pulled out and knocked to the floor? It's all probably spoiled and rotten. How do I explain that to my parents?"

Ichigo thought about that, stumped, but then jumped and hissed at the sudden thunder from outside; as a cat, she despised rain. But an idea had struck her, for once, grateful for the booming noise. "Hey, it was raining pretty hard earlier. You can just say that the power went out earlier and didn't come back on until hours later. We can see what's leftover, see what is still edible, and put it in a cooler or something to say we couldn't save everything."

Amu nodded, much calmer than she had been minutes before. "Right…that's…that's believable." She glanced at the clock. "It's only eight? We only have a few hours to clean up everything. You should go change; you can borrow a pair of my pajamas and spend the night, saying you didn't want to be alone in a rainstorm with your parents gone for the weekend. I'll go get Ami in the bath and wash our clothes."

Ichigo smiled reassuringly at her cousin, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly as the pinkette lifted the three-year-old up and began to walk upstairs. She admired the fact that she could shift into such a situation so easily. The cat-like girl had been so uncharacteristic to be the voice of reason; that was normally Lettuce's job when she panicked. Ichigo didn't know what she would have done if the situation had been reversed.

Another clap of thunder startled her, making her jump, and she instinctively hissed at the window as if the panel of glass was the reason it was pouring outside. The twelve-year-old then blinked and shook her head, suddenly aware of how tired she was, and ached to get out of the stunning outfit she had borrowed from her cousin. She sighed and walked upstairs, hearing the water in the bathroom run as she entered Amu's bedroom.

Clothes were sprawled all around, from when the girls had gone into a frantic search for perfect first-date outfits to impress the boys that had ended up ditching them. Ichigo wrinkled her nose at the memory, and made a mental note to string out the issue as long as possible to make Kisshu feel guilty when the two of them finally realized what they had done. She was sure Amu would do the same, though she knew they would both crack soon after because of their boyfriends' behavior.

Honestly, all the boys had to do was say something perverted in an innocent tone to make the girls blush. Maybe not even that. Kisshu could just give her that impish look, silently pleading with his hypnotizing golden eyes to have her forgive his behavior…and she would probably melt under his look, making him smirk and say something suggestive to make her blush before stealing a kiss and having her insides turn to goo as she got lost in the moment and kissed him back…

"Ugh, I'm getting distracted again," muttered Ichigo as she closed-and locked-the balcony door, pulling the curtains as well, before she began to undress. She knew Kisshu could just teleport in, but he would be begging for redemption and would try to avoid doing things that would irk her even more…she hoped.

Just as she finished getting dressed, Amu burst in with an utterly exhausted look. One look at the clock revealed that nearly an hour had passed since their arrival at home, and Ichigo scowled at herself for getting so distracted when her cousin needed her.

The said cousin shoved her manga books and clothes off her bed, collapsing on it and moaning into the comforters. "Ugh; I got a headache just _thinking _about all the cleaning we'll have to do!"

Ichigo gave her a sympathetic look as she brushed her hair. "Where's Ami?"

"Asleep in her room," replied Amu as she rolled over, staring at the ceiling. "It took forever to convince her not to tell Mama and Papa; she finally agreed when I promised her that she could play with the 'Shugo Characters' every day for the next month."

"I'm guessing your Charas aren't happy?" Ichigo remarked, spotting the irritated guardians float into the room. "Hey, didn't you say one of them was good at cooking and cleaning? Can't you just…transform and clean it all up?"

Amu shot up, staring wide-eyed at her cousin. "Of course! I'm such an idiot!" She turned to her Charas with a hopeful expression, unknowingly unleashing her infamous 'sparkle attack'. "I know I did a bad thing but can you please help me, Su?"

Her Charas all grimaced at her look; not even her other selves could hold out against that damned sparkle attack. Well, maybe Miki and Dia could but Ran and Su were a lot warmer and less guarded than them.

Su sighed. "This doesn't make up for what you did, Amu-chan, desu…but I know you didn't mean to leave Ami here…so I'll transform with you and clean the mess desu." She looked sternly at her bearer, frowning disapprovingly. "But you have to promise not to let Ami strangle us to death desu."

The pink haired girl let out a sigh of relief, nodding frantically. She was so desperate, she probably would have agreed to dance naked on top of the Eiffel Tower. Well, maybe not that, but the point was made. "I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Su!" She and her green Chara raced downstairs, only to come back up and grab the Humpty Lock, before transforming and instantly fixing the disaster within the house.

Ichigo patted her cousin's shoulder as they sat on the recently cleaned couch, both of them wearing their pajamas. "I told you everything would be alright. Now all we have to do is worry about how to handle our stupid boyfriends."

Amu scowled, crossing her arms. "Don't remind me. I can't believe the nerve of that damn Ikuto! I never would have thought he'd be _that _kind of guy! I mean, they're probably around the same age and they ditched two twelve-year-old girls alone while they tried to prove who was better? Unbelievable!" Her cousin nodded in agreement, frowning.

"Kisshu has spent months trying to convince me that his feelings were real, saying I should forget about Aoyama-kun and go with him," she replied. "I finally agree to go out with him and he does this? I guess guys are only sweet when they're not trying to show off."

"Which is always," added Amu. "We need to show them that they really messed up. I mean, this was our first official date too! Yes, Ikuto's brought me to amusement parks and I guess we've kinda been unofficially dating but…" She growled. "We have to get them back for this!"

Ichigo sighed. "I agree, but how would we do it? From what you told me, Ikuto is always one step ahead of you. Kisshu is the same way. They would easily break our walls like they always do and we would be the ones looking like idiots. And I don't think I could ever be angry at someone for too long, especially if they're my boyfriend."

The Joker stood, angrily pacing the room. "I don't think I could either," she admitted, thinking of all the times she had stated she hated Ikuto but seemingly forgot about that false hatred the next time she saw him. "But this is…those guys need to know how badly they've messed up! They didn't notice it, but there were girls crawling all over them and eyeing them too. And they were gorgeous girls too! The fact that they were unbothered by it pissed me off! One girl was touching Ikuto, obviously flirting with him, and he didn't even bat an eyelash! I have never wanted to punch somebody so badly, although I'm not sure if it would be that girl or Ikuto!"

Ichigo thought her cousin was being a bit over-the-top, but then remembered that there had been girls flirting with Kisshu as well. The memory caused her heart to clench painfully; she absently wondered if he would forget about her once a much prettier and more mature girl entered the picture.

Slowly, the cat-girl realized what was going on. Her cousin-her normally, confident and cool cousin-was having an insecure moment. And this was a moment that had been caused by the idiocy of her new boyfriend. Ichigo understood, of course. Both Kisshu and Ikuto were much more mature than them, and they were incredibly gorgeous. Ichigo considered herself plain-looking, and Amu thought she wasn't cute or pretty at all, which was quite ridiculous. But Ichigo knew that if she saw a beautiful older girl hitting on her boyfriend so casually, she would be insecure too. Even if she herself was deemed the Most Beautiful Girl in the World, she would still feel insecure.

"Amu," she said softly. "I know where you're going with this and trust me; there are other ways to get revenge other than making them jealous. Kisshu would probably kill any guy who even _looked _at me…and I mean it. I couldn't tell you how many times he tried to kill Aoyama. That reminds me; I still need to officially break-up with him."

Amu sighed, hugging her knees. "I know, I know. Ikuto would actually try to say something insulting to irritate me and then walk away like it was a game to him. And to him, that would be the same as handing me over to that guy. He's the kind of person to sacrifice his own happiness for someone else's, and he knows it." She looked over at her cousin, not realizing she was on the edge of tears.

"Maybe we're overlooking this? I mean, they were just being guys. Ikuto didn't have many friends his age and certainly doesn't know many people who are just as sadistic and perverted as he is. And Kisshu, from what you've told me, probably needs someone his own age to goof around with and everything. That Pai guy sounds too traditional and serious, kinda like my friend, Kairi, so he's probably a snooze-fest to Kisshu. And that Taruto kid you were telling me about, he probably wouldn't understand Kisshu as well and Kisshu probably wouldn't want to hang around someone younger than him for too long."

Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows together. "So, what you're saying is…they ditched their girlfriends…for each other?"

The pink haired girl giggled before something wet trickled down her cheek, startling her greatly. She quickly wiped her tears away. "I guess you could say that. I think we should just be honest and tell them that we understand but are still annoyed at them. And also to remind them that next time, they have to immediately brush off any girls trying to flirt with them." The last part was said half-jokingly.

Ichigo crossed her legs, sharply looking at the ball of yarn lazily resting on the coffee table. She eyed it cautiously for a few moments, fighting the urge to grab it and play with the colorful string. "Oh, definitely. Kisshu can't even _look _at another pretty girl because he's mine…" She then realized what she had said and groaned. "Great; I even sound like him! He's supposed to be the possessive, clingy one-not me!"

Amu smiled at her cousin playfully, nudging her leg with her knee gently. "Maybe it's a sign that you were meant to be? If only you realized it sooner." Her cousin glared at her.

"Oh, like you knew Ikuto was the one for you at first meet," she snapped, blushing lightly. Amu scowled at her, but they dropped the subject. "Hey, I just realized; where are your Charas?"

"They're still miffed at me for letting Ami play with them so they're hiding in my room somewhere," explained the pinkette before she glanced at the clock. "It's almost ten; do you want to go to bed soon?" A small smirk crossed her lips when Ichigo replied with a loud yawn. "I guess that's a yes?"

Ichigo blushed, glaring at her. "Shut up." The smirk remained though, and the cat-like girl hit her cousin with one of the couch cushions before standing and stomping upstairs irritably. She heard her cousin laugh as she trailed after the leader of the Mews. "And that's not fair to ask; as a cat, I'm _always _tired. I fall asleep in random places everyday at the weirdest times!"

"Ikuto is the same way," said Amu as they entered her bedroom. She had made sure the front door was locked and Ichigo had said she had locked the balcony door so no intruders were expected that night. "He usually tricks me by pretending to be asleep and then waiting until I'm close by so he can hug me or something."

Ichigo smiled fondly as the two girls slipped into the bed, which was big enough to hold them both. It had to be, considering it was big enough to have a twelve-year-old girl and a seventeen-year-old male sleep on it together.

"That's actually kind of cute," she said, removing her hair from her traditional pigtails and placing the hair-ties on the dresser. "How did you guys meet again?"

Amu sighed as she reached over, turning off the light, before cuddling under the blankets and staring at the ceiling. "Um, it was the day I found out about the Charas. Ran had Chara Changed with me during a school assembly and made me unwillingly confess to Tadase in front of everyone. When he rejected me, the Change ended and I ran out crying. I ended up going to this old construction site and just as I wished to crawl into a hole, I fell into a ditch where Ikuto had been sleeping. I landed on him and he kind of creeped me out by sniffing me and saying I smelled like birth." She blushed at the memory. "Then he tried to steal my eggs and well…the rest is history."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, looking at her in the dark. "So your first impression of him was that he was a creepy pervert and that you would never be interested in him?" Her cousin nodded, and she giggled. "I know that feeling. I was still getting used to the whole Mew-Mew thing and I was going home after a long day when Masha announced that there was an alien nearby. I thought he was broken at first because he has a track record of messing up, but then Kisshu announced his presence and he jumped down from a tower. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressing against mine. I was too stunned to move and when he pulled away, I realized that this weird alien guy had just stolen my first kiss. He then teleported away and well…I thought I hated him, especially after he continued to cause havoc around Tokyo."

Amu shook her head, closing her eyes. "It's kind of crazy how our lives are so similar."

Her cousin nodded as a heavy drowsiness settled over her. She yawned. "It kinda is, isn't it?" Yet another yawn slipped out and she turned on her side, fluttering her eyelids shut and murmuring, "Good…" She yawned again. "Good night, Amu."

Amu was sleepy as well, but she suddenly remembered something that the cat-girl had said. "Kisshu can teleport?" Her cousin nodded sleepily, only to shoot up in bed like the pinkette as they came to the same conclusion. Two perverts that wanted to make it up to them, and one of them being able to teleport in-and-out?

They exchanged looks, frantically looking around the room before both sets of eyes landed on the closet door. Ichigo moved swiftly and gracefully as she leaped out of the bed, yanking the door open and frowning at the two boys that tumbled out. Amu turned the lights on and crossed her arms as she glared at her boyfriend. Ichigo was doing the same.

"You're not helping your case, you know," they said together as the boys picked themselves up. "What were you thinking, leaving us like that?"

Kisshu grimaced. "Please don't speak together like that; it's creepy, Koneko-chan." The blue haired male beside him nodded once to agree, though his eyes were on the upset pinkette he adored. He remembered how annoyed Yoru sounded when the two of them had finally realized their dates had disappeared, initially making them forget about their competition as they panicked. The girls were airheads, after all, and were bound to get themselves in some sort of trouble.

Ichigo glared at her boyfriend. "I shouldn't even be speaking to you for what you did. I finally agree to go on a date with you and give you a chance, and you end up ditching me for another cat?" The alien cringed at her harsh tone. "The least you can do is stop hiding behind that disguise." Kisshu withered under her gaze as his features returned to normal.

Meanwhile, Amu was attempting to shoot lasers at her boyfriend with her eyes. "And I finally decide which boy I want to be with, after all my conflicting feelings, and you decide to go off with some alien while ignoring every girl in the room-including your date, who had been watching a dozen girls practically drape over you?"

Ikuto didn't flinch at her words, but he frowned slightly when he looked into her eyes and saw how hurt she was. Her lower lip began to tremble and he realized how inconsiderate he had been to her feelings. She had made a sudden decision to date him and his actions were most likely causing her to doubt her feelings. She could have picked the kiddy king, after all, but she didn't.

He would normally tease her about being jealous-he hadn't missed the sudden harshness of her tone when she mentioned the other girls-but that probably wouldn't help him get out of the hole had dug himself into. Instead, the seventeen-year-old male stepped forwards and hugged the petite girl, pulling her close and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly before pulling away and staring at her intensely. "I never meant to hurt you. I promise I will never do something so stupid again."

Amu was startled by the intensity in his eyes, but her previous anger and jealousy started to dissolve-like she knew it would. She looked away shyly. "I…I forgive you, Ikuto." She wrapped her arms around him timidly and hugged him again, shocking him for a few seconds before he smiled and returned the hug.

The adorable and heart-warming exchange was missed by the other couple.

"Koneko-chan…Ichigo," started Kisshu, using her name to emphasize how serious he was being. "I really am sorry. I know it doesn't look good for me after you made such a bold decision to finally lose that Tree-Hugger, but I want you to know that I meant what I said before." His features softened and she blinked, startled by the innocence and sincerity he held. "You're more than just my toy, Ichigo. You're an angel given to me by the gods, and I know I don't deserve you but I also know I don't want to lose you. I promise I won't hurt you ever again." He closed his eyes, slowly floating down to the ground so that his feet were actually touching the carpet, and sighed. "Please…please forgive me for being so stupid, Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at him, touched by his short speech. She blinked back tears and her plan to continue to yell at him was thrown out the window as she stood on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. His eyes shot open in surprise.

"I forgive you, Kisshu," she whispered, smiling at him. He returned the gesture, up until she suddenly yanked on his ears.

"Ow, ow," he cried out, getting the attention of the other two people. Ichigo smiled sweetly at him, but her eyes were hard.

"However, you do something like that again, and I can absolutely guarantee that we won't have any children in the nearby future," she continued before releasing his ear. The alien rubbed it, frowning, before he realized what she had said and grinned wickedly.

"We?" He repeated, making her blush to the roots of her hair. "Well, you said 'nearby' but is there any chance of doing that? I mean, we could forget that part. There _is _a bed right there."

"That's my bed!"

"Well, they could go in the guest room and we could just stay here, Amu."

"See, everything works out then."

Ichigo and Amu were bright red as they glared at their boyfriends, who were giving them sadistic looks. They were both flustered and were sputtering to find their voice. Finally, both of them just pointed at the balcony door and exclaimed, "Get out, you pervert!"

Ikuto and Kisshu exchanged looks, smirking, before they each kissed their girlfriend and disappeared out the balcony door. They left behind two very flustered girls, who both had trouble falling asleep as perverted thoughts continued to penetrate their young and innocent minds.

The strawberry had been bested by the pervert once again…for now.

…

**I don't know SC or TMM!**

**So…I made a second part to explain what happened on the date and to cover what had happened to Ami. **

**Yeah…I should have been working on my other stories but…here we are…**

***bangs head against the wall* Why do these plot bunnies bother me when I know I have to do something else?!**

**Yeah, so again, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought or if you found any mistakes!**


End file.
